


we are NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: Toronto<br/>From: Phil Kessel</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to a crucial handful of people who made this a million times better than the first few rough drafts that they sat through so no one else had to: Jones, Nerd, and A. (Thanks also to the others who offered, even if I didn't take you up on it this time around <333)

Password is **penguins**.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this about three minutes after I managed to pause my screaming about the Phil Kessel trade. Phil, Pittsburgh's MSM is also seven levels of hell, but welcome to your fresh start. We're so happy to have you.


End file.
